


Reunion

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: Haikyuu!! Stuff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fear of, M/M, This takes place when Asahi first came back in season one, noya is sad, so Noya missed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: It had been more than a month. No calls, no texts, no seeing each other at school. It was as if Asahi had just dropped off the face of the Earth.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setkia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/gifts).



> I don't own Haikyuu!!  
> Also shoutout to Setkia not only for beta-ing and helping me edit the work, but also watching Haikyuu!! with me. You're a great friend and I really appreciate you!

It had been more than a month. No calls, no texts, no seeing each other at school. It was as if Asahi had just dropped off the face of the Earth.   
  
When Hinata had asked, Nishinoya wasn't sure why he had told him about Asahi. If he wasn’t able to convince Asahi, his senpai and idol, to come back to volleyball practice, what chance did some first year have?    
  
He wasn't sure if he was angry or relieved when he saw Asahi back on the court. Yes, he undoubtedly belonged there and it was good that he was finally back, but what had Hinata —who didn't know him at  _ all _ — said to fire him up?

He wanted to believe in Asahi, he really did, but he couldn’t ignore the creeping doubt that told him it was all temporary. Somehow, some  _ way _ , his ace would slip through the cracks again and be gone, this time for good.

During his suspension, he spent a lot of time thinking about Asahi. How Asahi would be away at university, far and out of his reach. It would be a good idea to cut his ties now, before it was too painful.

Unfortunately, knowing there was an expiry date on his relationship with Asahi made him crave the third year’s presence even more. He wanted to savour the time he had left, not push the man away. Not when he …

No, Noya couldn’t go there. Not texting you again after a date usually meant they were breaking it off. He couldn’t let himself hope for anything. Just being around Asahi would have to be enough. He’d take what he could get.

Practice ran late again. Normally, the two of them walked home together, talking and laughing; just generally having a good time.

He didn’t know why he was waiting, but he stood there, just outside the changing room. Most of the others were gone by the time the wing spiker made his appearance.

“So, you’re back.” Nishinoya tried to keep his tone neutral, but he was pretty sure Asahi saw right through him.

“I’m sorry.”

Nishinoya grit his teeth. He had already apologized so many times. He nodded, and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. “Let’s go.”

Despite his short stature, he walked pretty fast. Fast enough to make Asahi work to keep pace with him. The silence between them felt heavy and suffocating. Noya hated it.

“We need to talk,” said Asahi, putting a tentative hand on the libero’s shoulder. It was like he was scared Noya was going to bite him.

The second year stopped, but he didn’t dare look at Asahi. When he had imagined their reunion, it had been a fun event with laughter and smiles. Now it just felt awkward, and he wanted to get it over with.

_ Shouldn’t you just be happy he’s still talking to you? _ he scolded himself.

“I won’t leave again.”

Noya’s breath hitched.

“That was the biggest mistake of my life,” continued Karasuno’s ace. “I hated it. I wanted to be back on the court. I wanted to see my teammates again, and I wanted to spike your receives.”

No, Goddammit, Asahi wasn’t supposed to be so hard on himself. It took everything in him to keep his composure.

“I can’t make up for the shitty things I did in the past, but I want to move forward and get better. I can’t do that alone. I need you, Noya!”

There was a thudding sound. Had he fallen?

“Please, forgive me!”

When he turned, he saw Asahi on the ground, bowing at Noya, his school bag tossed to the side.

_ Shit, now I’m crying _ . Noya took a deep, shuddering breath and wiped his eyes, making sure Asahi couldn’t see him like this. He puffed out his chest, and for once, the libero was at a loss for words. He nodded fiercely, not trusting his voice not to crack. He nearly threw himself off-balance with his forceful and aggressive head movements.

Asahi must’ve seen the tips of his hair, because he scrambled to his feet. “Thank you so much!” was the only warning Noya got before he was enveloped in his big arms, his face pressed against the older’s chest. He smelled of sweat, and hard work, and  _ Asahi _ , so Noya couldn’t complain.

He didn’t know how long they stood like that, with Asahi’s large body practically acting like a blanket over Noya, and Noya’s ear pressed intently against Asahi’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It calmed him down, and with the way Asahi was rubbing his back, it almost lulled him to sleep.

“So, uh … Do you, maybe want to go grab something to eat?”

_ He’s so cute when he fidgets. _

“Hell yeah! I’m starving!” Noya’s loud voice was back, big time, and so was his big grin. “You’re buying, right?” He grabbed Asahi’s hand and began to drag him to one of the many neighbourhood stores.

Noya had many questions. What they were, where they stood, what would happen when Asahi inevitably went off to university, but he kept them all in. He’d worry about those things later.

Things weren’t fixed yet, but there was hope.

If there was one thing Nishinoya Yū knew Azumane Asahi did well, it was work hard to improve himself.


End file.
